Home is Wherever I am with You
by FandomAngel
Summary: A series of Post-Sburb oneshots following John and Dave's life after the end of the game. Spans about a year. Thirty chapters in total!
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Awaited End**

**A/N: Finally getting a start on this after months of putting things together to make this as well written as possible.**

**A huge thanks to my Cosplay partner and best friend, Amberly, because I honestly wouldn't have been able to write this without her. She very happily has been helping with Dave's dialogue, because it's way harder for me than it should be. Maybe that's why I Cosplay John...anyway, a huge thanks to her!**

Even after it was over, they still couldn't believe it. Spending years playing the game...nobody could believe they won. A silence fell among the large group as everyone leveled up for the last time.

It had taken all of them to win the final battle-the eight humans and what remained of the trolls, which wasn't that much.

A few silent moments passed before Roxy's cry of "We won, gais!" broke it. Suddenly, everyone was talking to each other, exclaiming their joy over the final completion of the game.

Rose was talking to Kanaya, no doubt discussing future possibilities for their species. Dirk and Jake were a little ways away from the group, sitting in a nearby field and just spending time together-really their first time as a couple without the pressure or stress from the game pressing down on them all the time. The rest of the kids left them alone, only smiling from a distance at the cuddling display before them.

In fact, the only person not partaking in the celebration was Dave Strider, sitting on the edge of the cliff they were all standing on.

John noticed him and excused himself from his current conversation with Jade (who took one look at where he was heading and giggled) and sat next to him. He didn't say anything, just looked up at the sky that was slowly turning orange.

"Can you believe it's over?" Dave muttered after a minute.

"It still seems weird..." John commented, "But now we get to go home."

"What home?" Dave snorted, looking down at his hands in his lap, "There's nothing for me back in Texas. Nobody exactly needs me home. Not anymore..."

Even though Dave kept any emotion out of his voice, John knew him well enough to tell that he was talking about Bro. Hesitantly, John reached out and grabbed his hand in a small gesture of 'I'm here for you.'

"Maybe...you can come back to Washington with me."John mumbled, before quickly adding, "I don't know if I can handle being alone just yet." He said, noting the brief relief that crossed Dave's face before dissappearing.

"I guess someone has to keep you out of trouble. Might as well be me." Dave shrugged, ruffling John's hair with his free hand.

"Hey!" John protested, giggling, "I can stay out of trouble!"

"Are you kidding, Egbert? You can't last ten minutes without touching something. You should get a trophy that says 'John Egbert: World's Dorkiest Troublemaker.' You could be that superhero that lets curiosity get him in stupid situations. Then-"

"Okay, okay. Just shut up and watch the sunset." John snorted and looked back up as the End Game fireworks started going off. "Wow! Aren't the fireworks beautiful?"

"Yeah..." Dave replied, not looking at the sky at all. He was watching the fireworks reflect in John's blue eyes behind his glasses. Who would watch fireworks when he was around?

Dave quickly looked away when John gazed at him quizzically. He could see Rose, his ecto-sister, wink at him and mouth the words, "Tell him."

Another glance at the raven haired boy beside him gave the answer. _Someday I'll tell him...someday._

**A/N: Okay, it's short...but you know when you write/read something and it just sounds like the perfect line to end a chapter? That's what happened.**

**Honestly, I'm such a sap though! The fangirl inside me is always screaming "FLUFF" at me, and I try. Oh, do I try. Anyways, review please? I have every single chapter written, but I don't want to upload all at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to your future**

**A/N: Someone asked how long I planned on making this, so let me tell you. I have 30 chapters written and done, so that's where I'll stop it. It spans about a year in their life-so I'll have holidays and stuff and a few other important dates.**

**This is dedicated to my Beta, because I had to rewrite it twenty times! Thanks for being patient!**

They miss-stepped a bit and ended up in Salt Lake City, Utah instead of Port Angeles, Washington. Instead of using shenanigans to get there, Dave and John decided to take a car and make it a road trip.

Despite the fact that the only driving experience either of them had was in the game-and they weren't that good at it-they headed towards a nice SUV that still had keys inside.

It took a few hours of raiding a nearby gas station for snacks and maps before they were ready to go. Dave insisted on driving, leaving John with the job of reading the map.

"Merge onto the freeway." John yawned, folding the map up, "Then head straight for at least four hours."

"Kay." Dave said, pulling onto the nearest onramp.

"Do you think the radio works?" John asked, digging through a bag and grabbing a bag of skittles.

"We're the only humans left, dork. Who would run it?"

John sighed and turned the radio on anyways. At first, it was just static until he found a few CDs in the glove compartment.

"Who's AJ Rafael?" John asked, popping the disc in.

"He's a popular singer. Or...was." Dave replied as the first few notes began to fill the car.

_I'll hold the door, please come in and just sit here for a while. This is my way of telling you I need you in my life. It's so cold without your touch. I've been dreaming way too much. Can we just turn this into reality?_

John blinked, glancing quickly at Dave as the song began playing before looking out the window blushing.

_Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately. Maybe you can save me, from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, cause you know that I've been feeling you._

Dave cleared his throat, catching John's blush in his vision. He softly began singing, the dark haired boy staring at him in awe.

_"Storms they will come but I know, that the sun will shine again. He's my friend, and he says that we belong together. I'll sing a song, to break the ice. Just a smile from you would suffice. It's not me, being nice boy this real tonight."_

"I didn't know you could sing like that..." John said quietly.

"I don't." Dave stopped singing and turned the CD off. "We don't need shitty music."

"I liked that song..."

Dave wanted to say he liked it too, but instead shrugged and kept driving.

"We can stop in the next town. Astoria." John yawned, checking the map. It was nearly midnight, and they'd been driving all day.

Dave agreed, and they both scanned Astoria as they pulled through town.

"Just pull into a driveway." John suggested, and Dave obliged. He parked and they both stepped out.

"Damn. Everything's too quiet." Dave muttered.

"It's eerie..." John agreed, "Hey, wasn't 'The Goonies' filmed in Astoria?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Dave snorted, trying the doorknob to see if it was open. It did.

It felt a bit strange to be staying in someone's house they'd never been in. But both of them were so tired that they just collapsed on the couch and passed out, unaware they would both subconsciously move towards each other in their sleep.

**A/N: The song I used is "We Could Happen" by the way. Look it up, It's a JohnDave song and it's great. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Road Trip Ending**

**A/N: This is a continuation (duh), so in answer to that person: I call it a oneshot collection because I don't always pick up right where I left off. I skip a bit, not too much, around. That's why it isn't multichapter (well, it IS but…) I don't mind if you don't call it a oneshot collection though.**

After an extremely awkward wake up, having found their arms around each other, they hit the road again. Astoria was about three hours from Port Angeles, not as long a drive as yesterday.

Three hours filled with snacks, talking, and handheld video games passed quickly, and soon enough they were pulling into a familiar suburb. John's eyes were glued to the window, taking in the familiar, and damaged, sights.

As soon as the car was parked, John burst out of his seat and ran to the front door, finding it unlocked. Dave followed after him, shaking his head.

The living room was still a mess, just like it had been when he left. Crumbled bits of drywall covered the carpet like snow, making a crunching sound whenever John or Dave took a step.

"This is going to take forever to clean up." John remarked, scanning the room.

"Yeah, have fun with that, Egbert." Dave snorted, brushing the drywall off the couch and sitting down.

"What? No. Dave, you're going to help."

"…Yeah, here's the thing. Striders don't exactly clean if you catch my drift."

"You'll be drifting somewhere if you don't grab a vaccum and help." John retorted, beginning to pick things up off the floor.

This would be a long clean-up.

**A/N: Very short, I know. I'll make up for it, I promise. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring Cleaning Sucks**

**A/N: Ooh, finally! The chapter that actually gets somewhere with their relationship! The song that Dave sings is 'Best Friend' by Jason Chen.**

Dave paused the game on his phone and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. John was supposed to be cleaning the kitchen. There was no way that was a silent job. Especially with John Egbert involved.

Dave set the phone down and padded into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Yo. Egbert, what-" He stopped when he saw the figure of the dark-haired boy sitting on his knees and holding a cake box. He looked up at Dave, revealing the tears running down his face.

"S-sorry!" John gasped, wiping his eyes, "I k-know I'm s-supposed to be c-cleaning…I'll g-get back t-to it…"

"John." Dave kneeled in front of him, "Stop. It's okay to be upset about this."

"H-how d-do…H-how d-do you s-stay so s-strong? You…you l-lost someone, too…"

"I don't…I'm just really good at hiding it. To be honest, I still get nightmares about it. He was my Bro, it's impossible to forget that. You shouldn't forget either."

"I...I'm on m-my own now, a-aren't I?"

"No. You aren't. I'm not going anywhere. You might be a hero, but you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Y-you're a hero t-too." John sniffed as Dave gently took the cake box from him.

"Nah. I'm not, but that's fine."

"Dave! Yes! Y-you are! Because I w-wouldn't have b-been able to keep going w-without you. You pushed m-me forward, even when nobody else would. E-even before the game, you've always been a hero to me! And-"

Dave stopped him from talking by leaning forward and kissing him, pulling away just as quickly. John's eyes were wide, and his fingers flitted up to touch his lips briefly.

"You...you..." John stuttered.

"You had to stop talking." Dave explained.

John's eyes began to spill over again and Dave jumped up off the floor.

"Ah-shit-don't cry! I'll be right back." Dave ran from the room, returning a few minutes later with a guitar in his hands.

"W-what?" John asked.

"You didn't know I could sing." Dave pointed out, "I'm showing you."

"Y-you are?" John asked as Dave sat both of them in two of the kitchen chairs and began playing a few chords.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone about this. You and Bro are the only ones who know."

John nodded, a smile making its way to his face as Dave's voice slowly filled the house, effectively ridding it of any feelings sadness or confusion.

"_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there? Ever since we were ten, baby. When we were out on the playground playing pretend. Didn't know it back then. Now I realize you were the only one. It's never too late to show it. Grow old together, have feelings we had before. Back when we were so innocent. I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie, and I don't know how it ends, boy. But I fell in love with my Best Friend. Through all the people that came by, and all the nights that you'd cry. Boy, I was right there by your side. How could I tell you I loved you. when you were so happy with some other girl? Now I realize you were the only one. It's never too late to show it. Grow old together, have feelings we had before. When we were so innocent. I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie, and I don't know how it ends, boy. But I fell in love with my Best Friend. I know it sounds crazy. That you'd be my baby. Boy, you mean that much to me. And nothing compares when we're lighter than air, and we don't wanna come back down. And I don't wanna ruin what we have, love is so unpredictable. But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying you'd fall in love with your best friend. I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie, and I don't know how it ends, boy. But I fell in love with my Best Friend. I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me. This is something like a movie, and I don't know how it ends, boy. But I fell in love with my Best Friend. I remember when I said I'd always be there...ever since we were ten, baby."_

**A/N: I feel like even though that was really short, the fluff really makes up for it here. I actually found this song by chance, about an hour before I started writing this. I realize the singer's voice is a little strange, and Dave probably wouldn't listen to it-but the lyrics were just SO PERFECT so I had to use them. OH! And thanks to whoever reminded me about the disclaimer thing! I don't own Homestuck or any of the songs I use. Also, check out the YouTube channel that me and my cosplay group own. We're doing 'Ask John and Dave' videos and we'd love questions! Just look up Soap Derps!**


End file.
